Seasons
by SnowyWinters
Summary: Byakuya learns of Rukia's engagement and impending marriage, leading him to realize his love for her. How far will he go to keep her by his side, or is he going to lose her forever? NOW COMPLETE! :D PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Winter

Seasons

Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter.

150 years of different seasons had passed, 150 years of different memories.

Winter snow, softly falling, throughout the years, still evoked the same deep emotions stirring within his heart. The deep grey eyes stared out of the clear window with the same penetrating gaze, just watching, gazing at the soft snow, watching the flakes falling gently onto the ground, forming a pure white carpet.

Pure white, he thought. Just like her blade. The same face shape, the same beautiful features, all identical to _hers_, just except, just except her eyes. Rukia… … Hisana… … … The two faces weaved in and out of his vision, as they slowly merged into one. His eyes shut slowly, pushing the pain further and further down away, tucking it into a corner in his heart. _I miss her. _The longing and pain grew, increasingly year after year. And yet he carried on with his life, carrying that pain in his heart, pretending nothing had happened. Hisana. My wife, but she's gone, forever. And yet, he saw her every day, in another person- Rukia. _Her_ sister, MY sister. Confusion had filled him for a moment when he saw her, the resemblance was absurdly dinstinct, they were as like as two peas. Even up to now, he would occasionally see Hisana in her, sometimes in her every action…

That voice that greeted him every morning: "Nii-sama...", that wild character Hisana never had… why, they were totally opposite in character! Did he love her just as a sister? Byakuya sighed and pushed all thoughts away. After all, they were always just brother and sister, why change anything now?

"TAI-CHO!"

Byakuya jumped and hit the desk next to him as he turned in surprise. It was a Sunday; no one was supposed to be in office _that_ early, he thought, just as Renji sped through the door, knocking over three chairs as he rushed in.

"I thought I'd never find you! I ran all the way to your house, thinking that… Tai-cho?" Renji stopped, seeing the look of shock and slight confusion in Byakuya's eyes. Shock AND confusion? That's not even within the normal emotional range of THIS captain! Renji grinned slightly to himself, smirking. Maybe I should give him some time to… "Renji." Byakuya wiped away any emotion off his face and turned that penetrating gaze upon his vice-captain. "What is it you need to tell me?".

Renji looked at his captain, broke into a laugh and grinned from ear to ear. "Good news!" and declared loudly: " Rukia's… … OOF !"

"RENJI!!"

A young lady with a head of jet-black hair, clad in a dress from the real world dashed in, landing a forceful blow to Renji hard in the stomach.

"Nii-sama!" She blushed slightly as she turned to face him, looking away the moment their eyes met.

_Rukia. _Byakuya's gaze softened as he faced his adopted sister. "Rukia. What's the news?"

Rukia glared at Renji hard, but looking back at Byakuya, said… "Nii-sama, I'm…" She hesitated for a moment, before raising her head to look directly into his eyes.

"…I'm engaged."

Byakuya's eyes filled with shock, and horror coursed through his body.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. Keeping a tight lid on his emotions, he said as evenly as he could, "Congratulations. When is it?".

Renji frowned at his captain's flat tone.

"Tai-cho! Shouldn't you be more excited? Eh? Eh?" He nudged his captain playfully, only to be shot such a withering look his hands fell to his side and he shrank back in fear.

"Sheesh. If looks could kill, I'd be dead three times over." Renji muttered exasperatedly.

Byakuya and Rukia stood facing each other. "Umm, Nii-sama? I don't know, it hasn't been set yet." Byakuya relaxed his clenched fists slowly. "Alright. I have to work now. Please, leave." Rukia mumbled a hasty "Yes Nii-sama", bowed and exited the room with Renji in tow, glad to be out of that cold atmosphere.

Byakuya headed home, deep in thought. Entering his room, he slammed the door with such force the door hinge snapped and shattered. Hate coursed through his body, shaking in silent rage.

The urge to kill and tear _that man _from limb to limb had only intensified on the journey home. He gritted his teeth, staring at Hisana's photo. " She's getting MARRIED."

Married. The word reverberated around in his head.

_Why didn't I realize it earlier? I could have stopped them, found some way to tear them apart._ He knitted his eyebrows in frustration.

_I never realized how much I need her. I want her by my side. _

_I LOVE HER. _

He groaned as realization hit him hard. _I've been such a fool._

He ate in stony silence that night, Rukia's absence from dinner had worried him just a little. _Had anything happened to her?_ He wondered, walking back to his room.

Just then, a voice called out to him. "Nii-sama! I'm home!"

Her glowing face greeting him was the perfect picture of happiness as he swung around to see the source of the voice. _Her _voice.

Byakuya could only nod as he changed course and headed instead to the woods behind the Kuchiki residence.

Leaning against the tree in the corner of the wood, standing next to the low branch Hisana had loved, _just like before, _he thought, _when we were just married. _He brought out her picture from the folds of his winter coat.

_Hisana, I … …_ a tear fell from his eye, slid down his cheek, leaving a shimmering path in its wake. _I'm sorry. I can't help loving her. Now I really don't know what to do. I'm going to lose her… just like I lost you._

He gazed up at the clear starry heavens, at the snow falling down to Earth. The sky blurred suddenly then, as his eyes filled with tears.

The last snowflake fell onto the glass covering Hisana's face, as the snowfall ceased, if only just for the night.

Winter was coming to a close again.


	2. A Warm Spring Breeze

The last wisps of the cold winter breeze were blown away, against the onset of the warm spring air.

A few weeks had passed in a blink of an eye, since that chilly winter night. Byakuya leant against the trunk of the tree that had heard his sincere confession... _"Look! Byakuya-sama! The first cherry blossoms of the New Year, and on our tree too_!" The memory of Hisana's joy resurfaced in his mind, the first spring after he'd proposed to her, under the tree that held all the memories of the days of their courtship.

Rukia looked out at the lone figure by the tree._ Nii-sama. He hasn't seemed quite..well, the same as before. Is it because of his additional work due to my wedding preparations? Or because of… _

Even though it was too dark to see a single thing, Byakuya lifted his head, seeing the first blossoms in his mind's eye. A clock chimed four times in the distance…_4 o'clock_… Byakuya thought, _I haven't slept this little since the day before…_

She reached out her hand as she walked closer, to touch him. Even as she neared, her hand dropped back involuntarily…she opened her mouth and whispered, called out to him…

"Nii-sama!"a loud whisper interrupted his thoughts at that moment.

…_our wedding._

He turned to see Rukia standing before him, waiting for his response…

"What are you doing here? Its late. Go back to sleep."

His curtness stung her as she replied, "I should say the same to you, Nii-sama. Please go back to bed."

His heart wrenched at the sound of her voice, and he turned his back to her, not wanting her to see his expression. "Please leave. I'll go back later."

"Nii-sama… I came to…to see if you were feeling alright. You haven't been the same since…that day."

When Byakuya gave no reply, she shook slightly, reprimanding herself. _I shouldn't have spoke so bluntly. Now he's going to be so mad at me._ "P-Please forgive me if I spoke too directly…"

Byakuya turned at her explanation. _She __cared__ about me. She was __worried__ for me._

Without thinking, without caring about the reactions of others if they'd found out, he reached out and pulled her to him... "Rukia… …"

Shock. That was all she felt as Byakuya pulled her into his tight embrace. "Nii-sama…?"

He hugged her tightly, taking in the small that was so unique to her, that fragrance that filled her soft wavy hair. "Rukia… …" His voice filled with emotion, emotion that he'd never felt before. After all, Kuchiki tai-cho was known have the least emotion among the 13 squad captains…

"Nii-sama..?"

When no response came, she tried again, louder this time.

"Nii-sama..?"

Byakuya spoke then, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Please, let me stay like this, if not for a while..."

… …

"Let me stay by your side."


	3. Spring Vacation?

Thanks to all my reviewers! haha esp to my FIRST reviewer Uchida, my "enemy" Harmony29( you know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!)and everyone else, you contributed really nice reviews! This chapter is a bridge from the last to the next so its not as in depth as the last two. :) still, please review!

* * *

The gentle spring warmth washed over Sereitei, breathing new life into the city. The entire place was awash with talk of Rukia's upcoming wedding, and within the thirteen squads, preparations were well underway.

Every corner he turned, talk of Rukia filled the air. "Did you hear? Kuchiki Rukia…!! I can't believe it! A noble like her, marrying… … … _him_ ?!" Whispers of the odd couple reached his ears as he walked towards his office. Byakuya groaned. Ever since the night he'd hugged her, well, he'd felt so _awkward_ around her. More so now that he'd learnt of what others thought of the wedding couple.

_It could have been me. _

_Me. _

_I should be the one marrying her, not THAT guy!_

Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks, gritting his teeth.

_I've got to stop thinking about her! She's got me…_ he stopped, finally recognizing that unfamiliar feeling he'd had for the past few weeks. _I'm… jealous of him?_

Jealousy. It was the one emotion Byakuya had only felt once. The unfamiliarity washed over him.

_I need to get away from this. _

_This atmosphere, its so…suffocating. _

…

Byakuya turned and headed to Yamamoto's office.

Tapping on the door, he entered at the sound of the hoarse voice that could only belong to the old man himself.

"Yamamoto sotaicho." He bowed. "I'm sorry to bring this up at a time like this but… I wish to take a wfew days off."

The old man's eyes opened wide. Kuchiki Byakuya?

Why, since he'd entered Sereitei, he'd never once taken a day off. The man was a complete workaholic!

"Urr-mph." Yamamoto cleared his throat. " Go ahead. Why don't you take your sister with you? She's been overworked since the day she announced her engagement."

Byakuya's head flicked up in astonishment.

"What?"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise. "I said, take your sister with you. Do you not understand me?"

Byakuya stood stunned. _This wasn't what I had in mind…_

"Take a beach holiday for a week or two. Might do you some good too." Yamamoto coughed and cleared his throat noisily.

He fixed a stern gaze on Byakuya. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go off now?"

A stunned Byakuya could only mumble a "Yes sir" and stumble out of the room.

Byakuya sat inside Ukitake's office, wondering what he was going to say.

"Tea, Byakuya?"

He shook his head numbly. The white-haired captain sat down at his desk and gazed at him, waiting for him to say something. When Byakuya made no sound, Ukitake fixed one eye at him.

"You've been to see Yamamoto, haven't you?"

That name set Byakuya off. "I..He… …" he muttered.

"He asked me to take a beach holiday when I asked for a few days off and he said… he said to… he asked me to _takemysisterwithme." _The last five words came out in such a rush that Ukitake sat bolt upright. Byakuya had never lost so much control of himself before.

Ukitake grinned slightly at him. "Go on then, I dare say she's been pretty overworked. Besides, a beach holiday sounds like fun. Yamamoto enjoys them too!"

The new revelation on Yamamoto Sotaicho even going for a holiday stunned Byakuya. While he pondered upon Yamamoto at the beach sun tanning, Ukitake called out "Rukia!".

Within a minute Rukia had appeared. And in the next ten, Ukitake had explained everything so clearly and tactfully that Byakuya didn't need to say a single word and no questions needed to be asked.

_I've really got to hand it to him_, Byakuya thought. _He can really talk his way around._

Ukitake smiled. "Then I guess its settled! Have fun at your holiday you two!"

The summer sun was swiftly approaching as Byakuya and Rukia made their way to the beach, Byakuya carrying her in his arms as she'd fallen asleep on the bus. Byakuya glanced at her sleeping frame. _Amongst the deep clear blue skies, soft white sand and the sparkling sea,_ _maybe, just maybe, I'll have a chance to make things right again._


	4. Summer

**A/N:**Thanks for all the great reviews:) keep reviewing and anysuggestions are MOST welcome:):)

sorry for those who read this chapter immediately after it was up, i've made amendments to the last paragraph... :)

"HISAGI-SAN! I NEED MORE CLEAN SHEETS FOR ROOM 21!!!" A young blond haired man with a long sweeping fringe dashed into the reception area in an apron carrying a feather duster in his hand. "Kira-san! I thought I told you three times earlier that clean sheets are all in the cupboard down the hall!!"

Byakuya watched the two arguing men with slight annoyance, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Rukia's dead weight in his arms must have been starting to become a bother, or so Hisagi thought.

The scarred, tattoed desk clerk turned snappily. "What?! I'm busy! Oh..Its YOU, Kuchiki tai-cho! And Rukia-san too! " His tone mellowed as he saw the two nobles before him. "I'll get you a room right away!"

Kira's eyes opened wide as he saw the captain carrying Rukia. He bowed to Byakuya before turning to whisper something into Hisagi's ear as Hisagi tapped furiously away at the computer before him. "Mm-hmm, yeah.. yeah… fine."

Hisagi looked up and met Byakuya's eyes. Bowing, he said " I'm sorry, Kuchiki tai-cho, we're only left with one room. Summer rush for the beach you know..."

Byakuya made a slight sound of annoyance. "No choice then, we'll take it. It has two separate beds, I take it?"

Hisagi blushed slightly. "Um, no. You see, we only have the room with the king-sized bed left…and so…"

Byakuya sighed. _This will have to do for now. _

"Fine."

--- ---

Putting Rukia gently down on the double bed, he headed out of the room to take a look around. _She won't be awake so soon, so I'll just take a look around this place…_

_The courtyard seems like a good place to start…_

--- ---

Kira poked his head out from behind the staff room door. "Is he gone, Hisagi-san?"

"…yeah…"

"EXCELLENT! No arguments about why there are so few available rooms?"

"Nope. Which means… …"

Both men grinned gleefully at the prospect of the captain and Rukia sharing the same room.

Which, coincidentally, was NOT the last room left.

"MATSUMOTO-SAN'S BRILLIANT SCHEME IS GOING EXACTLY ACCORDING TO PLAN!"

--- ---

"Mmph.." Rukia stretched and slowly opened her sleep-ridden eyes. The large room she was in was bathed in bright rays of sunlight. "Nii-sama?" She sat upright. _That's strange, there's no one here…_

She swung her legs out of bed and headed to the door to look for him. Just as her hand reached for the doorknob, the door swung open.

"Nii-sama!"

Ignoring her greeting, he strode into the room and sat down at the high-backed armchair by the window.

"Apparently, this is the last room left. So we have to share this room, at least for tonight. Or until another room becomes available," he said coldly, avoiding her gaze.

"Nii-sama… Let's go to the beach!"

Her enthusiastic reply, completely unrelated to the fact that they had to share a room, and a bed, startled him. "What?"

"I said, lets go to the beach! We ARE on holiday aren't we?"

She grinned happily. "I'll just go change then!"

Watching her bounce happily into the bathroom, he pushed aside all undesirable thoughts of her in the bathroom changing. A slight blush tinged his cheeks for a split second as he headed to the other bathroom to change into his shorts before heading down to the beach with her.

--- ---

Hours later, they'd achieved a pretty remarkable feat, considering Rukia's lack of artistic talent. A towering fort complete with sandcastle and moat with Chappy the Rabbit as the owner stood with a brilliant seaview for the castle. _True, its not even waist-high, but its pretty good, _Byakuya thought as he stood back and looked at their, no, mostly HIS work. Rukia's joy at building sandcastles for the first time was so… _pure. _It was a truly amazing sight.

Playing, flinging sand at each other, or rather, her throwing it at him, he'd never done something so…_wild_ before.

The experience had made him surprisingly _happy, _he thought as they made their way back towards the resort.

The sun was setting now, a brilliant orange-red glow sinking into the soft downy clouds. Rukia smiled at the sight… "Look, Nii-sama! Its such a pwetty sunset!" Her subconscious imitation of Chappy made the corners of his mouth turn up as he made a small sound of agreement. _Hisana would have had the same reaction, just would have expressed it in a different way_, he thought as he gazed at Rukia's side profile, illuminated just by the settling glow of the sun…

--- ---

That night, he'd emerged from the bathroom to find that Rukia was already fast asleep on the double bed, obviously tired out from their long day. He looked down at her figure, curled up at the side of the bed…_just like her…_he thought subconsciously. He reached out his hand to stroke her hair, only to stop halfway as he hesitated…_should I…?_

Instead he crossed over to his side of the bed, lay down and pulled the bedsheet over himself. He could feel Rukia's warmth on his left. _Its been so so long since there's been someone lying next to me. _

He propped himself up on one elbow, watching her, leaning towards her, his face barely inches from hers. Gazing upon her smooth porcelain skin, those beautiful lips of hers,her peaceful breathing, he leant closer... ... _closer... _his breath caressed her face gently...


	5. Those Summer Days

If you dont get the starting, please re-read the last chapter cos my comp had a slight problem and i accidentally uploaded the wrong version of the last chapter so the ending has been changed. :) please REVIEW:)

* * *

Those gentle lips she's once dreamed about gently brushed across the side of her face. Unknown to her while she slept on, a tint of red flitted across her face for a split second as Byakuya pulled away from her.

_What...have I done?_ He cursed inwardly as he sat up, frowning. His emotions were tangled up, so jumbled up and confused. _But yet…I don't regret doing it…_

He tensed slightly as he felt a slight movement next to him. Rukia had turned towards him, apparently still in a deep sleep, still in the same curled-up position.

Byakuya cursed himself once more but lay back down on the bed. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, unconsciously seeking the warmth that was Rukia, pulling her into his arms.

--- ---

Rukia wake with a start, the bed side clock reading **4:00A.M.** The unfamiliar warmth that enfolded her was surprisingly soothing, even those arms that encircled her were…

She looked up to see Byakuya's face, still dwelling in a rare peaceful slumber; it was well known that he suffered from insommia.

Hesitatingly, she reached out an arm and slowly laid it over his body, pulling herself closer to him, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Just once…just for now…_ she told herself as she snuggled closer into his warm embrace. _I wish…I wish… this could last… forever… _she thought, before falling asleep in the safety of his arms.

--- ---

**6:15A.M**

Bounce… Bounce… Bounce…

Byakuya opened his eyes to feel the bed shaking beneath him, to see Rukia bouncing on the bed. Seeing that he was awake, she stopped her bouncing, bent towards him and whispered conspiratorially into his ear. "Nii-sama… its time to see…"

She pulled away, stood up and spread her arms open, as though making an important declaration.

"ITS TIME TO SEE THE SUNRISE!!!"

He sat upright, rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. Despite the loud and slightly annoying 'morning alarm', he'd actually had one of the best nights' sleep in a long time.

Annoyed at his lack of response, Rukia jumped behind him and pushed him with her hands. "Nii-sama! Hurry up or the sun will have risen!"

--- ---

Ten minutes later, both were standing in darkness at the edge of the sea, gazing out into more darkness. "Rukia. Are you sure you got the time right?" "SHH." He could barely make out her glare in the dark before… "Look Nii-sama!!"

The Sun's rays peeked through the soft puffy clouds, gradually illuminating the sky. The warmth and glow of the Sun seemed to awaken the Earth as Rukia, in a burst of affection, slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him.

Byakuya looked down at her touch, only to catch the last glimpse of her smile as she looked out into the horizon, watching the last moments of the sunrise.

--- ---

They slipped into the same routine for the next few weeks, watching both the sunrise and sunset, playing at the beach…he'd even taught her how to swim. Byakuya had learnt to laugh, to smile, even to lighten up, if only a little…

And at night, they'd fall asleep, Rukia first, then Byakuya, but eventually waking up in each others arms…

Hisagi and Kira had watched all these going-ons smirking. Matsumoto was right. Pair them up and Byakuya, no, Kuchiki tai-cho, had really learnt to loosen up…by his standards…that was.

But in the blink of an eye, the joy-filled month was up, their bags were packed and they were heading home. Flash-stepping the journey home, Byakuya found himself marveling at her improvement in her flash-steps, she could almost catch up to him now.

_I wish…I had gotten around to telling her._ The nagging feeling refused to subside, no matter how he'd tried to shake it off.

The crisp cool wind breeze swept through their hair and he could not help feeling that, even when she was rumpled and untidy, she still looked beautiful. _Just as he'd expected she would..._

Clear skies marked the way ahead, the invigorating cool breeze lifting his spirits. Autumn was around the corner at last.


	6. Autumn and Cherry Blossoms

A/N: hey all! sorry for making you guys wait! i found this quote on the net, its beautiful right:) okay please review! i LOVE reviews:)

"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart."

* * *

The leaves spun around in the wind, a mirage of red, orange and gold. The dance of the leaves had her mesmerized. She twirled around, her dress swirling around her, the leaves floating in the breeze. Rukia laughed joyfully, a sound that echoed around the Kuchiki estate, reaching Byakuya's ears.

The corners of his lips twitched upwards in a small smile as he walked out of the main gate, glancing back to see her still dancing with the leaves. She was so absorbed in her wild, yet graceful dance, she didn't even notice him leave.

--- ---

Byakuya headed to the _senkaimon, _where Renji, Hisagi and Kira were waiting, fidgeting impatiently. The _jigokuchō _(Hell Butterfly) that had delivered the message perched delicately on his shoulder while he briefed them quickly on their mission.

"Come."

The three lieutenants followed Byakuya through the _senkaimon_, into the real world…

--- ---

The clash of blades that followed shattered the peace of the cool night air. Menos Grande appeared, each one replacing another that had fallen.

_It was going to be one hell of a night._

--- ---

Pink cherry blossoms floated on the wind, weaving in and out of the leaves that surrounded Rukia as she sat, panting, on the ground. _Wow… its beautiful… but isnt it a little early for cherry blossoms to be blooming? _

But as quickly as the cherry blossoms had appeared, they were whisked away by the sudden strong breeze. Rukia wrapped her coat tighter around her as a unusual chill swept through her bones.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her small waist from behind, pulling her backward against a warm body. She felt a chin rest on her head as her eyes opened wider with surprise.

"You can't be cold now! I'm here with you!" A voice spoke loudly into her ear.

She turned her head as far as she could and caught a glimspe of such familiar, unforgettable features…before..

"OWWW! Stupid fool! Don't speak so loudly when you're right next to me!"

He chuckled. _She hasn't changed one bit, _he thought, as a smile broke over his face.

He'd missed her so much over the past month. _Rukia…you have no idea how much I missed you…my beautiful fiance…_

_--- ---_

Hisagi, Kira and Renji backed together, all three panting slightly. They'd been battiling for close to three hours and there was still no end to the Menos. "What the hell, there's still more of them?!" Renji growled. "咆えろ, _Hoero __Zabimaru!_" The swish of his blade sliced through the Menos surrounding them. As the circle of Menos broke apart with each slash, Hisagi and Kira gasped. "_Shimatta_! Damn it!" Hisagi gritted his teeth at the sight as Kira's eyes flashed wide open with fear. " 黒腔（ガルガンタ）, _Garuganta!" _

Renji stopped slashing momentarily to look at the sky. "WHAT?!"

" _Garuganta. _It is the technique used by arrancars to move to and from Hueco Mundo.It tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway."

Byakuya had appeared behind Renji, his long scarf ripped slightly at the edges, Senbonzakura in its shikai form. The pink petals that danced around his hair, whipped around him, reflecting the moonlight… shrouding him a a brilliant pink light. Renji had never appreciated his captain's appearance more than that moment.

"Kuchiki tai-cho! Boy am I glad to see you! Where were you! The Menos just keep coming and…"

The slight look of horror that flashed past Byakuya's face registered on Renji's mind as he looked behind him to where Byakuya's eyes gaze

His body registered nothing but shock as he stood, stunned at the sight.

…

…

An army of Arrancar stood in the sky, as the hole behind them sealed with a slight squelch.

--- ----

That familiar aura, the familiar smell of his body. Rukia allowed herself to bathe in his mere presence before she swung around as she felt his arms loosen.

PUNCH

Her fist connected with his surprisingly soft stomach as she punched him with all her might.

…

"HAH! MISSED ME! UNLIKE YOU I LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES!" He laughed exasperatingly in her face as he opened his kimono to reveal a large soft cushion.

Rukia glared at him, annoyed. She swung her fist up again… as he caught her wrists with his hands. She looked up at his 1.74 m frame. He towered over her, making her feel safe,_ just like Nii-sama …WHAT AM I THINKING?_ Rukia shook her head to rid herself of the image of Byakuya that had surfaced. _He's my FIANCE. I love him…_

The cherry blossoms seemed to appear again, swirling around the couple…before vanishing as the chilly feeling returned. It was eerily ominous… to Rukia at least.

--- ---

"Bankai."

Byakuya dropped his blade into the ground, just as Renji released _Hihiō Zabimaru._

_This isn't over yet. We WILL defeat you, Aizen Sousuke. Even if we die fighting this war…this is only the beginning. Soul Society will defeat you!_

The three lieutenants together with Byakuya reached out for their _zanpakutōs, _their hearts united by the same goal.This would be a fight to the death..a fight for honour. The night was just beginning.

--- ---

Rukia looked up at him, as he hugged her close_. Why don't I feel happy with him? Byakuya, no, nii-sama wouldn't have made me feel this way, Nii-sama, nii-sama would make me smile even at his glance. His being there would make me happy enough. _

…

…

_Could it be that I..._

_that I… _

_...didn't really fall for you after all..._

_Ichigo? _

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it! the truth is i was seriously debating who Rukia should be engaged to. which is the reason why i didnt reveal it earlier:D not because i wanted t leave you guys guessing:) haha! okay yup. Byakuya and Rukia's love doesnt play by the rules either(refer t earlier quote)! oh yes thanks to wikipedia for the bleach info and jap translation! please please please REVIEW :D i LOVE reviews!(did i mention that?) 


	7. A Long Autumn Night!

A/N: hi guys! thanks for all the great reviews! and to Red Princess, yes i was contemplating that.. but i thought if i did that i'd get carried away and have byakuya chop ichigo up. laughs evilly which alot of ichiruki fans wld kill me for :D HAHA. but ichigo really is a pathetically weak main character in bleach... :) anyway. ENJOY! i didnt proofread this one so...im nt sure if its as gd as the last few chaps:)

* * *

Yamamoto So-Taicho raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. It was rare of Kuchiki Byakuya to send for backup on his missions, and with 3 lieutenants assisting him to boot.

The war had really begun.

--- ---

A fist slammed on the table, spilling the pre-filled cups of tea. Aizen Sosuke's face was one contorted into pure rage. "Damn it! DAMN IT! I should have killed the girl when I extracted the hougyoku from her body. Now…this could cause a hell lot of trouble. Especially with her _darling BROTHER_ in the way!" He spat out the words as though they were pure poison.

Gin chuckled, a low sound that echoed around the large spacious curved room. "Well well…what do we have here? If you're THAT concerned about the girl being a threat… Exterminate her personally, why don't cha?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards at the suggestion. Yes, it was a good one. "Maybe I shall…" Aizen smirked at the thought of murdering her…

--- ---

Byakuya's look of contempt at the advancing Arrancars froze only the youngest and most incompetent in his steps. Calling for backup was not something HE'D stoop so low to, but he could see that Kira, Hisagi and even his wild lieutenant Renji were tiring fast. Byakuya sighed tiredly. He could feel the effects of the long fight taking its toll on his body too…he'd kept cutting the army down to half its size, and yet…and yet…they just kept coming...

--- ---

The _jigokuchō _(Hell Butterfly) landed softly in Rukia's hair as she stood with Ichigo under the _sakura_ tree.

Both of them leant together, listening, reading into the butterfly's message from Yamamoto…

Rukia's eyes filled with a glimmer of tears for a split second, before the pair rushed towards the _senkaimon._

--- ---

Hisagi looked up at the sudden increase in riatsu pressure around him… causing him to suffer from a series of deep gashes to his abdomen as the Arrancar took advantage of his momentary loss of concentration.

"ICHIGO-SA---AAAAAARGH!"

The mere mention of the name sent a rush of adrenalin through Byakuya's blood.

_Him… _

_…why now?!_

Hisagi explained the situation to Ichigo while fending off the Arrancar, as Rukia appeared at Kira and Renji's side, freezing the encircling Arrancar in the process.

Byakuya's head spun in the direction of that freezing riatsu… _WHY ON EARTH DID OLD MAN YAMAMOTO SEND HER HERE NOW?_

_--- ---_

Before long, the 11th and 4th squads had arrived and the battle was well underway. Byakuya spun around to search for Rukia worriedly.

_I hope she's alright..._

As he caught sight of her fighting alongside Renji, a scene caught his eye.

The unsuspecting Ichigo, busy battling three Arrancar…

And another one preparing to attack him!

_Oh shit! I can't let him die! I can't let her get hurt any more than she has!_

_--- ---_

The sickening crunch of blade crushing through bone filled the air as Byakuya fell on all fours…his vision slowly blurring as he coughed…

...the shinigami close by could only watch him in horror as they saw the horrific scene unfold...

…a pool of blood forming on the floor, dripping from his mouth, pooling around his body as his legs gave way under him…

...Kuchiki Byakuya fell in a graceful arc and crumpled onto the ground...

…as the heart-wrenching cry of "NO…! NII-SAMA--!!!!" that filled the crisp night air that occupied the last moment of the thoughts that ran through his head…

_Rukia…_

…

…

…

_I'm sorry I can't tell you this…_

…

…

…

_I love you.

* * *

_P.O.I: A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face.--thats what byakuya is thinking as well...in a less complicated and sophisticated way..he's just touched by that drop of tear he glimpsed before he passed out :) 

A/N: DID HE DIE?! (hahaha now you have to read the next one to find out!) author laughs happily

please review! i love reading reviews! can i have 70 reviews PLEASE? O.O big-eyed hopeful grin


	8. The Final Clash of Autumn

A/N: thanks for the tip-i tried to cut down the "..."s this time :) haha sorry but i had to put some in anyway. :D you guys love byakuya so much:) ahha i read the reviews:) maybe i SHOULD kill him... :) we'll see! thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

Ichigo's blade slashed through the three Arrancar before him just as Byakuya fell onto the ground behind.

Turning, he tripped over Byakuya's ankle and fell backwards with a thump onto the ground.

_This cant be happening! _

His eyes widened in shock as he backed away from the kneeling figure before him. Blood was gushing out of a deep gash through Byakuya's abdomen; the sword wound had pierced through to his lower back.

In a dream-like state, he saw Rukia running, her face one of pure terror and horror, her screams shocking him back to reality. He scrambled forward towards the fallen figure of Byakuya as Rukia herself reached his side. Under Rukia's desperate screams of "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Please don't die! DON'T GO!!", her voice breaking at every syllable she spoke, he heard Byakuya's low voice, barely louder than the softest of whispers, speaking the few words that weighed volumes.

--- ---

Through the slight mist that clouded her eyes, she watched in terror as Byakuya fell to his knees, coughing blood. Frozen to the ground, she felt herself rooted still as Byakuya collapsed in the pool of his own blood, she watched helplessly as Unohana Taicho swiftly made her way to his side from the far end of the battlefield.

_Move._

_Move! _

_MOVE, DAMN IT!_

As blood rushed through her veins once more, she ran, tripping over fallen bodies, bumping into others still battling.

Tears blurred her vision as she pushed her way through the ongoing battles, not caring what could happen to her as she rushed towards Byakuya's side. Ichigo, now bent over Byakuya's body, looked up at her with a peculiar expression…but she thought nothing of it as she shook Byakuya, tears flowing, pouring off her face, dripping onto Byakuya's smooth skin, onto his unconscious face.

_Wake up! Please…Please wake up! _

_Nii-sama!! DON'T GO!!_

_Don't leave me alone!!_

The words were out of her mouth before she knew it as she sobbed over his prone figure.

Suddenly, an ominous shadow appeared, shielding Byakuya, Rukia and Unohana from the moonlight.

--- ---

"Aizen Sosuke. Please move. You're blocking the moonlight and I can't treat his wounds."

The even voice of Unohana Retsu jerked Rukia out of her shock.

"My my…always the cool-headed one, even in emergencies, eh? Unohana TAICHO?" A slight movement and the smiling, smirking face of Ichimaru Gin popped out from behind the broad silhouette of Aizen Sosuke.

"Gin. Its been some time...Please get out of my way or I'll just have to---"

"BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU CREEPS!"

A slight glint of light flashed through the air as the two simultaneous commands rang out into the night.

"_Getsuga Tensho!!_ (月牙天衝)!"

"_Ikorose (_射殺せ) _Shinsō_. (神鎗)"

--- ---

"Well, well. Seems like I cant finally get down to business." Aizen smiled charmingly. The blades clashed wildly behind his back as he stood, seemingly oblivious to the chaos behind him. With one powerful sweep of his hand, he lifted Rukia with his right by the neck of her kimono, his left hand flashing with the glow of a powerful kido spell.

"Its time for me to have done what should have been done in the first place, had your INTERFERING brother not stepped in. I can finally kill you now."

The glaringly white glow of the spell he was casting inched nearer towards her neck as Rukia struggled to no avail to get away. Aizen looked at her and smiled yet again.

"**Goodbye, useless shinigami" **

A flash of blue and white filled the air.

* * *

**ending note: oops i didnt mention if byakuya DIED did i? -laughs- dont worry you'll see soon when i update the next chapter :)) im already writing it:) and trying to end the story.**

**did you know: this story was only supposed t have 4 chaps :D but as you can see, i have REALLY bad planning skills though. so look at where we are now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME:D I LOVE REVIEWS:D and if u read this story, THANK YOU! so please review:) hahahaha.ooh i like suggestions btw, they get me thinking even if i dont use them:)i was wishing for average 10 reviews per story :D and although im almost done writing this story :D i shall keep u in suspense for more! -author laughs gleefully- (did i mention im really random?) **


	9. Winter Wonderland!

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! special special thanks goes to Harmony29 for helping with a certain scene in this chapter:D so, time to to find out if he dies...:D have fun reading and please please pretty please review! _

* * *

_

_Its been half a year_

_And yet, I keep thinking of that incident. _

Rukia rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stood, peeping through the window as the sound of the Tchaikovsky piece rang out, true and pure from the ballroom.

Long ebony hair cascaded down, past his shoulders as Rukia gazed at the back view of Byakuya, bathed in a warm glow of the gentle winter sunlight...

Byaukya sat at the grand piano, a servant beside him helping him with the pedal.

_Octobre: Chant d'automne. _

The piece I was playing when she first came into the household.

_If she were here now, would she remember?_

--- ---

Rukia gazed at him, mesmerised by his playing. _I wish…I just wish that he could play with his own foot on the pedal once more._

The old croaky voice that came from behind shook her out of her vision. "What are you doing back here?! We've disowned you already. Its all your fault that Byakuya-sama's lost the use of his legs! Get out. GET OUT!"

_That's right. The Kuchiki family disowned me shortly after the battle with Aizen. Ichigo saved me from Aizen that night. He'd burst in as Aizen's kido was about to hit me, deflecting it with his blade. But we broke off soon after that. He never told me why he wanted to break off our engagement, just mumbled something about wanting me to be happy. _

_No one ever talks about the great achievements that day, not of how Zaraki Kenpachi single-handedly demolished Aizen's third, fourth, AND fifth army divisions in a few swipes. Nor do they talk of the 4__th__ squads skill and how many shinigami they saved that night. Neither do they remember how we destroyed the hougyoku, Ichigo and I. All they ever mention is how Byakuya saved Ichigo for me. _

_Turns out Urahara conveniently forgot to mention that I had immense power, enough to destroy the hougyoku and the whole of Hueco Mundo. And if I were to wed Ichigo, our union of souls would destroy Hueco Mundo itself at the point of our union. In short, the war was because of me. And because of me, Nii-sama-no, Byakuya-sama, was paralysed from waist-down due to those wounds. _

She turned abruptly and walked away from the angry old man-the Kuchiki elder who had begun to brandish his walking stick at her. A sad sort of smile, filled with guilt, crossed her face.

_Also, I've been sneaking in when he's asleep to massage his legs, to talk to him. All I want is for him to recover. After all, Unohana Taicho mentioned that his paralysis might not be permanent. I want to believe that he can walk again. _

_Living with Yoruichi-san, being her little adopted sister, has been pretty interesting so far. I never questioned why she chose to adopt me, she never allowed that one question. She'd just come up to me the day I was thrown out of the Kuchiki household and asked me whether I would like to stay with her and be her little sister. That grin on her face was so warm and infectious, and she wouldn't take no for an answer at that time. I had no place to stay…so I agreed. _

_Yoruichi-san keeps asking me: "What is it you truly want and what are you searching for?" That's been a real puzzling question, one that I cant find the answer to…_

_What do I truly want indeed… _

--- ---

Byakuya heard the sound of the Kuchiki elder shouting. He wheeled himself out of the room, prepared to reprimand the elder. He'd fought to keep Rukia within the family. Yet, he'd failed yet again. He was left with no other choice if he wanted to keep her by his side…

"_Yoruichi sempai. I need a… favour from you." _

"_Byakuya-go! Well I cant believe you're actually asking for a FAVOUR so I'll say yes to whatever it is!" _

_Yoruichi had grinned at me so happily then that I actually said what I was thinking straightaway._

"_Will you…take Rukia…" _

_The words were barely out of my mouth before she leant forward and ruffled my hair(or at least, tried to) and she said "Take her into my family right? I ALREADY did that! So you'd better owe me big time!" _

_Then she flashed her wide grin at me…and walked off, leaving me there. _

_--- ---_

"Rukia, wait"

A low, familiar voice that'd filled Rukia's dreams called out to her from behind. She stopped below the sakura tree, turning to see Byakuya in his wheelchair, moving slowly towards her. The snow was hampering his movement so much, he paused in his tracks and looked up at her.

She watched him with guilt in her heart.

_Its all my fault_…

And she turned to go.

--- ---

"Rukia. Wait up."

The voice that lifted her spirits spoke so softly in her ear.

Rukia spun around so fast she lost her balance, falling instead into those strong arms that caught her tightly, pressing her close to him as he spoke, looking into those soulful grey eyes that captivated him.

"I…wanted to say this earlier…

Rukia, I…

I love you"

--- ---

Rukia looked up into Byakuya's deep grey eyes, hearing the words she'd longed to hear from his lips.

_This is what I've been searching for._

"Nii…sama…"

A tinge of slight annoyance crossed his face, fading almost instantly. "Shouldn't you be calling me something else?"

The blush that filled Rukia's cheeks and the downward glance away from him surprised him.

Byakuya smiled slightly, lifting her chin up with his left hand. "Go on, say it."

Rukia's blush turned a deeper shade of red as she continued looking away. "Bya..Byakuya-sama.."

"Look at me." That voice that swept her off her feet spoke even softer then. Rukia lifted her eyes, meeting his soulful gaze.

"Say it, call me by my name…"

"B-Byakuya…"

The way she said his name stirred his heart, touched him in the depths of his soul. Her voice filled the void in his heart, as had her presence.

The emotions he'd suppressed until now overflowed as he looked into her large doe-like eyes.

_I love her so much._

Her eyes widened as he narrowed the gap between them, his breath falling on her lips as he leant forward and their lips touched. His gentle lips on hers touched the depths of her soul before he gently pulled away, his eyes opening to meet her wide-eyed gaze, filled with surprise.

---- ----

The confession that came after that kiss caught him by surprise.

"I…I love you, Byakuya"

"Then, you wouldn't mind me asking you this I guess…"

Byakuya's own display of boldness shocked even himself.

He pulled her to her feet and looked down at her, his left hand pulling a small box out of his pocket as…

"Wait! Byakuya-sama! You're…STANDING!"

He chuckled to himself as he explained it to her gently. "I've been able to stand for quite a few months. And that's why I haven't been stripped of my position. I just. I just wanted to see if you truly cared for me and it wasn't just guilt that led you to sit and visit to me at night"

_Oh shit, he heard me all the time! _

The realization hit Rukia hard as she looked at him, unable to say a word.

The question he posed next caught her by surprise.

"Rukia…

…Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a simple but stunning diamond ring.


	10. Winter's New Beginning

Rukia's lips opened slightly as a small "Oh!" of surprise slipped out. Her eyes widened, a sparkle of sunlight reflecting off that enchanting shade of dark purple.

_He wants to…marry me? _

She knew the answer before it slid off her lips.

_I've been waiting for this for so long. _

Byakuya waited expectantly for her answer, searching her expression. As Rukia looked downwards at the box in his hand, he saw a glint of a tear slide down her smooth porcelain cheeks. _What? She's crying? Did I hurt her feelings? _

As those thoughts crept into his mind, Rukia looked up at him, and with a smile on her face, lurched forward, throwing her arms around him.

Tears fell thickly down her face, as she half-smiled, half-cried into his chest.

Taken aback, Byakuya could only reach out and put an arm around her as Rukia mumbled something muffledly into his haori.

"What did you say?"

Lifting her head, she laughed, as she choked out, "I said, YES!"

--- ---

As they sat side by side, on the low branch of the tree , Rukia swung her legs happily as she looked at the snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Byakuya-sama? You know, when I was in the real world, I watched this couple's wedding in a church…and it looked really really pretty! She was in a white wedding gown and he was in a, what did they call it, a tuxedo? And they had a few little girls and boys walking in front of them as they walked down the aisle!! Their…flower girls and a page boy and, and a boy who carries the rings...a _ring wearer_? No that wasn't it…it was a…um…"

"A ring bearer."

"YES! Yes it was a ring bearer!" She laughed happily. Byakuya looked at her intently then. "So, you want a wedding like that?"

_He got my hint!!_

Her eyes shone as she nodded excitedly! "May we? Please?"

Even as she nodded, a thought struck her. "Oh, but, Byakuya-sama! I'm not a noble anymore, and you can't afford to break the rules! Does this mean…" Rukia couldn't get the rest of the words out of her mouth.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. "Yes, that would be true, but if I am not mistaken, you were taken in by Yoruichi-sem…Yoruichi-san, am I right? And she is nobility. So, that…"

"MAKES ME A NOBLE!" Her eyes twinkled and her mouth stretched open in a large grin. "So we CAN get married! Then, can we go to Canada? Lets have an outdoor wedding and we can invite everyone there!"

Byakuya smiled then, putting his arm around her shoulder. It was going to be a long month of wedding preparations.

_Matusumoto was right. All I had to do was to relax a bit more..to find my true love and meaning in life._

_"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart." I guess that phrase really applies now huh..._

--- ---

The large wooden doors of the hotel swung outwards, as Inoue, Yoruichi and Soifon entered. The simple dresses they wore fit snugly around their bodies, the plunging V-shaped neckline accentuating their shapely figures. The neckline rose up to wrap around in a halter neck, baring their backs, the pure-white colour making them seem lovelier than ever. Yourichi grinned, showing a flash of pearly white teeth which seemed to match the colour of the dress. She was so dark, the dress seemed to highlight her curves, making her shine.

A loud whistle pierced the breathtaking sight of the three girls. "HEEEEY BRIDESMAIDS!! My DEAR Yoruichi-san! You look GORGEOUS!" Urahara Kisuke, in a black suit, was waving happily from the wooden bench at the front of the aisle, nearly knocking Yumichika of his chair in his enthusiasm. "Oh goodness Kisuke. Behave damnit!" Yoruichi grumbled below her breath, but barely concealing a grin as Soifon scowled beside her.

As the music of Pachebel's Canon in D rang out, Rangiku, also dressed in the same pearly-white dress, her hair done up in a high knot, leaving the loose strands to fall softly onto her shoulders, entered. She smiled as she walked beside the best man of the wedding, Kurosaki Ichigo, looking slightly uncomfortable in a tuxedo. Byakuya watched from the front of the stage, nodding slightly as the orange-haired man grinned at him. _Thank you, Kurosaki._

Ichigo smiled to himself._ I can't stand in the way of true love, especially not after what I heard that day...Byakuya probably didnt mean for me to hear it I guess. His calling for her, those words that he spoke before passing out... "I love you". I'll keep that a secret between him and me. After seeing her reaction to his injury, I know now that I'm not gonna be the one who acn bring her happiness. He's the only one who can...and I hope Rukia will be truly happy in his arms... _

Just then, loud cheers from Ikkaku, Hisagi, Kira, Yumichika and even Kenpachi rang out. The seated officers seated at the front wolf-whistled, laughed and generally made a loud ruckus as the silver-haired ring bearer emerged in the doorway.

A disgruntled Hitsugaya Toshiro was now walking down the aisle behind his quietly snickering lieutenant, carrying a cushion with the two rings on the blade of his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru.

And as the flower girl, Hinamori, entered, a stunning sight appeared in the doorway, her hand resting gently on Renji's arm.

Rukia, dressed in a pure-white gown, stood in the doorway as Byakuya stared at her, mesmerized at the sight of her. The gown she wore was a tube-top, hugging her upper body tightly, breaking away into an elegant train from her hip down. And as she made her way down the aisle, through the thin layer of leaves and snow, Byakuya simply couldn't take his eyes of her.

--- ---

Yamamoto So-taicho cleared his throat with a loud "hrrrmph". "Let us begin this ceremony now." His croaky voice rang out loudly. "Now. You may begin Ayasegawa-san."

Yumichika responded with an over-enthusiastic "Hai!", and prancing to the front of the couple, now holding hands, he smiled sweetly.

"Do you Kuchiki Rukia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish; through sickness and health; till death do you part?"

"I do" Rukia replied.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

Byakuya glared at him at the lack of respect in calling his name but…

"I do" Byakuya replied.

"Riiiiinnnngggggssss!!" Yumichika clapped his hand s happily together and waved to Hitsugaya.

When the rings were put on, Yumichika declared: "In the power invested in me(by Yamamoto So-taicho), I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride" Yumichika then leant forward expextantly as a cheer rang out from the same group seated in the front.

"KISS HER!! KISS HER!!!"

And Byakuya leant forward, lifted the veil to reveal a sparkling tiara on Rukia's head, and pressed his lips on hers.

--- ---

As they walked on the beach late at night, after the wedding dinner they'd held, Rukia stopped, tugging on Byakuya's hand just before they reached their honeymoon cabin. It was a beautiful place, the cabin overlooking a lake, near the mountains. It was a warm winter, and yet their breaths still appeared in wisps in the crisp air.

"Byakuya-sama, you know..Unohona Taicho and Ichogo killed Aizen that night right? So...so now that Aizen's dead, do we still have to go back to work?" Rukia asked softly.

His low chuckle surprised her. "Of course. There'll still be other enemies."

"Would…would Aizen's army attack us again?" This time he detected a note of fear in her voice, in the darkness, he could barely make out her features.

"Maybe." Byakuya decided to be honest with her. There was an awkward pause between them, before he spoke again. "Don't worry about it." His voice was soft then as he looked at her. " I'll protect you better next time.."

"Will you really?" Uncertainty filled her voice then as she looked at his shadowed face.

For an answer, he tilted her face upwards, bent down and kissed her.

As their lips met, warmth seemed to spread through their bodies, and their bodies seemed to melt into one. Their silhouettes merged together, against the backdrop of the magnificent Aurora Borealis in the clear black sky.

It was the start of a new beginning as he picked her up in his arms and carried her, back to their room...

* * *

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. -THE END- hahaha.

A/N: was it a good ending? i had a good laugh imagining the wedding scene although it was really hard to write out... i also dont believe in epilogues, especially for these kind of stories.. so this is really the end! i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed it!

so now you know that aizen's dead, Unohana and Ichigo killed him, (with a kido (no.33) and getsuga tensho.) thats how u get the flash of blue-which is their attacks, and white-aizen's attack. :D and the elders had no choice but to let Byakuya marry her, after all, he's the head of the family and he's not breaking any rules this time! -grins- PLEASE REVIEW! review review review please:D


End file.
